Christmas Wish
by Psyche-san
Summary: Shizuo's feeling rather lonely on Christmas Eve. Good thing our loving informant would like to help, huh? Shizaya fluff.


**Title: **Christmas Wish

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Shizuo's feeling rather lonely on Christmas Eve. Good thing our loving informant would like to help, huh? Shizaya fluff.

**A/N: **This be author-san's first Fanfiction! Please be nice; I'm too young to die. ;w;

* * *

White, feathery snow fell upon the streets of Ikebukuro, coating it in white. Regardless, people busied up and down the streets, clad in jackets and scarfs to keep the freezing cold out. The city lights lit the otherwise dark city up, serving as guidance to the still-awake people driving or walking down streets at such a late hour.

Heiwajima Shizuo stood by the fountain at the West Gate Park, smoking his cigarette as he stared down through his sunglasses at the frozen waters, paying no attention to things that lay ahead. He wasn't too sure why he was there—he was quite tired, after all. He'd rather be under his bed's covers, dreaming until daylight struck his eyelids.

But instead, he stood there for no real reason at all. He was too tired to really think about anything—not to mention that nothing out of the ordinary was going on in his life, so there was no reason to need thinking time, anyway.

Deep down, however, he knew the answer was quite simple.

He was alone.

At that moment, he checked the time, observing as the blinking, digital numbers changed to read 12:00 AM. It was now officially December 25th—a date also known as Christmas.

And he was alone.

Shizuo did not want to admit that the reason he didn't want to return to his small apartment was because he'd be returning to no one. Despite feeling a bit upset every day about this, the fact that it was _Christmas _upset him even more.

He then sighed, letting a puff of smoke escape from his lips as he realized how melodramatic and cliché it all sounded. Sadly, though, he couldn't help but feel like he'd be alone forever as he once again cursed his monstrous strength for the umpteenth time.

The man took his cigarette between his index finger and thumb, throwing it on the ground before crushing it against the snow-covered concrete. He moved to turn around when a lump of something cold and wet struck his face. Shizuo brought his hands to his face and wiped the snow off, expression morphing into a glare once he saw the smug smirk on the culprit's face standing a few feet away.

"I-zaa-yaa-kuuun," Shizuo growled, clenching his fists furiously.

The wicked grin on said man's face did not falter, letting out a low chuckle.

"Oops, silly me! Must've let it slip," Izaya said cheerfully, shrugging before leaning against a leaf-less tree.

Shizuo glowered at the smaller man, leaning towards the left to grab hold of the bottom of a trashcan. In one swift movement, the blond lifted the object and hurled it towards Izaya, whom smirked and twirled out of the way, his arm around the tree to help him spin around its trunk.

The red-eyed man let out a silvery laugh before directing his gaze to the seething blond. "You need to work on your aim, Shizu-chan!" he called out to him, letting go of the tree in one swift turn. "You're getting pretty rusty."

"IZAAYA-KUUN," Shizuo yelled, this time grabbing onto a street pole and ripping it from out of the ground, getting ready to swing it at Izaya.

The man rolled his red eyes, smirk still in place as he looked at the blond with amusement. "Is that _all _you know how to say?" His smirk widened. "Then again, I should have figured a protozoan such as yourself has a limited vocabulary."

Shizuo's face was turning red with anger, and before he knew it, his arm was swinging the pole at full force and speed towards Izaya, groaning in frustration at seeing the man jump back, successfully avoiding the steel pole.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Shizu-chan. But this is my cue to leave. Bye-bye!" And with that, Izaya ran off in the opposite direction.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FLEA!" Shizuo yelled in anger, dropping the pole before speeding off after Izaya—following him past streets, rooftops, and alleyways until the point where Shizuo was no longer paying attention to where Izaya led him, intent on reaching the man and finally being able to end the flea's life. So, due to this mind-set, Shizuo hardly noticed when Izaya ran into _his _apartment building—after all, the only thing he was thinking was '_kill, kill, kill, kill…_', so he _also _didn't notice when the smaller man ran up the stairs to Shizuo's apartment's floor, and didn't notice when he stopped right next to his door.

Shizuo only grinned wickedly as he slammed Izaya to the door, triumph washing over him. Despite the situation Izaya found himself to be in, Shizuo noted that the man still kept his knowing smirk on.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Shizuo growled, squeezing Izaya's shoulders harder as he subconsciously brought his face closer to the flea's, as if it would get his point across easier.

Izaya's smirk only grew wider before leaning up to press his lips against Shizuo's. The feel of Izaya's soft lips against his own melted his anger away, instead replacing it with confusion.

He did not have much time to think about it, however, when Izaya trailed his arms upward and snaked them around his neck, letting his fingers tangle in Shizuo's blond hair as he deepened the kiss. Shizuo was caught by surprise, but it wasn't long before he was kissing Izaya back with the same feverish heat, bringing his arms to circle around Izaya's waist and pulling the man closer to him.

Much too soon, however, oxygen's presence was required in the men's lungs, and they were forced to pull apart.

For a few moments, they remained in each other's arms, staring at the thin string of saliva that connected their lips, omitting all sounds but the rhythm of their erratically beating hearts.

Once Izaya had half-recovered, he sneaked a peak to the ceiling of the hallway looking back down in time to see Shizuo follow his gaze. The blond's eyes widened slightly at the sight of a mistletoe he knew had not been there when he had left his apartment earlier.

Shizuo's eyes came to look back down at Izaya, realizing that the flea must have put it there before. But… A light blush spread across Shizuo's cheeks as he mulled the idea over in his mind.

"… Why did you do this?" he asked Izaya hesitantly, hoping the man did not reply with a snarky, sarcastic comment.

For once, Izaya didn't smirk, and instead smiled softly, standing up on his tip-toes before tracing his tongue along Shizuo's earlobe, earning a slight shiver from the taller male.

"Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan," he whispered into his ear, pulling away from the blond's embrace before slipping into Shizuo's mysteriously unlocked apartment.

Shizuo could only stare after Izaya at his apartment's door in attempts to make sense of what had just happened.

Within a few minutes, Izaya re-emerged from the apartment, giving Shizuo a small smirk.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked, an amused expression etched onto his face. "Or would you rather freeze to death outside?"

A slow smile spread across Shizuo's face. "I'm coming."

Izaya's grin widened before turning his heel and walking back into Shizuo's apartment, the tall blond following close behind.


End file.
